Sebuah Balada
by emirya sherman
Summary: Nash menggeram jengkel. Penasaran, siapa sih yang berani membangunkan 'The Almighty Nash Gold Jr.' yang sedang dalam durante bobok ganteng lantaran tepar mengerjakan paper yang masih setengah jadi. Diangkatnya panggilan via telepon itu./"Hell o, ini siapa sih?"/"Pokoknya besok Thanksgiving, pulang ya. Gak pake protes."/AU. Untuk Hari Ayah -tapi telat sih./Epilogue.
1. Sebuah Balada (Oneshoot)

Nash menggeram jengkel. Penasaran, siapa gerangan monyet tidak berguna yang berani membangunkan _'The Almighty Nash Gold Jr.'_ yang aristokrat ini.

Padahal Nash sedang dalam _durante_ bobok ganteng lantaran tepar mengerjakan paper yang masih mangkrak, setengah jadi.

Diangkatnya panggilan jahanam via telepon itu.

Dasar monyet.

" _Hell o_ , siapa sih _lu_?"

…

 **Sebuah Balada**

~Antara seorang ayah dan putranya ~

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

I _gain no profit_ by publishing this story.

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. AU.

…

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

…

… **..**

…

" _Oh God, tidak bersua selama satu tahun ternyata membuat putraku semakin bermulut sampah seperti ini ya. Ck … ck … ck nanti kumur-kumur sama desinfektan ya nak. Ini ayahmu loh,_ sewot amat _sih."_

Sungguh, aku sudah kelewat hafal dengan suara renta dari spekulan paling kontroversional sejagat nyata, ayahku.

Tarik napas panjang, hembuskan. "Ayah … ayah tahu gak, di bumi itu ada sebuah istilah yang namanya perbedaan waktu? Plis deh, disini masih dini hari."

" _Masalah_ gitu _buat ayah?"_

Masalah buat aku kali.

"Ayah ngapain telepon sih, mau bangun tower baru? menang main poker di Las Vegas? dapat tanda tangannya Madonna? atau mau kawin lagi?"

" _Ih, kamu sensi_ amat _sih nak. Ayah mau tanya aja, kapan kamu pulang ke USA. Ayah mau_ ngadain _potong tumpeng(?), soalnya jagoan ayah di pilpres kemarin menang."_

Alamak, maksudnya D*nald Teramp kah?

"Tahun depan Yah, aku masih ada perlu di Jepang. Oke?"

"Ngapain _sih kamu disana. Dengar ya Junior, waktu adalah uang, buang-buang waktu sama saja dengan buang-buang uang. 'Kan ayah sudah_ ngajarin _kamu dulu."_

Di sini aku hanya melongo. Sabar Nash, ayah memang titisan George Soros. Gak heran kalau ayah jadi penggemar berat itu orang.

" _Pokoknya besok Thanksgiving, pulang ya._ Gak _pake protes. Kamu ke Jepang juga cuma_ ngejar cewek _'kan."_

"Hah _apaan_ sih. Siapa yang bilang?"

" _Jojo."_

 _Line_ telepon hening sejenak.

"Bocah gembel macam Jojo aja dipercaya, ayah _dikibulin_ sama dia tahu."

" _Well, ayah lebih percaya sama omongan adikmu yang kamu bilang gembel barusan."_

"Yah, yang _ngejar_ cewek itu si Jason, aku cuma _nemenin_ dia."

" _Sama saja, kamu sama Jason 'kan satu komplotan sejak SMP. Pokoknya sebelum minggu ke-empat November kamu harus pulang. Titik."_

"Lah, kok gi ..."

" _Atau ayah suruh Jojo buat jemput kamu."_

Dari seberang benua, konversasi itu akhirnya diputus secara sepihak dengan akhiran suara bantingan gagang telepon.

Plis jangan Jojo, itu anak rese pake banget.

…

Sebuah pengakuan, aku tidak mengabari ayah jika aku mengambil program Magister. Yang pasti jika ayah tahu, beliau pasti akan melarangku habis-habisan.

"Gak _perlu ambil Pascasarjana, kamu udah jadi konglomerat nak._ Ngapain _sih repot-repot."_ Maka ini adalah perkiraan susunan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan ayah.

Ilmu itu tidak hanya digunakan untuk mengejar harta semata, wahai pemirsa.

Salah siapa supervisorku yang sebelumnya mengabdi di sebuah universitas di California mendadak ingin kembali menjadi warga negara Jepang setelah puluhan tahun menjadi warga _USA_. Katanya sih, ingin menghabiskan masa tua di tanah kelahiran.

Bernama lengkap Kozo Shirogane. Beliau itu seorang professor yang _easygoing_ dan menyenangkan diajak diskusi. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan mahasiswanya di depan khalayak ramai. Aku _bela-belain_ kabur dari Amrik hanya untuk mengikutinya.

Sekadar informasi saja, satu-satunya manusia yang tahu kalau aku ke Jepang untuk mengejar gelar Magister hanyalah adikku. Dan dia itu ember, ember bocor. Untunglah yang diceritakannya ke ayah adalah kisah Jason.

Meskipun adikku tidak se-ember itu sih. Setidaknya ayah masih mengira kalau aku ke Jepang hanya untuk mengejar wanita. Sekali lagi, yang ke Jepang hanya untuk mengejar cewek itu si bagong Jason, bukan aku! Tuh kan.

Konon ketika Jason mulai mengawali karir basket profesionalnya di Chicago, dia kepincut dengan seorang model seksi, Alexandra Garcia namanya. Usut punya usut si model itu telah mengangkat dua anak laki-laki yang ditemukannya di pinggir lapangan badminton untuk diadopsi. Namanya juga sudah kadung jatuh cintrong, meskipun ada dua boncel yang menganggu, Jason tak patah semangat.

Namun malangnya Jason telah 13 kali ditolak oleh model yang bersangkutan. Tak lama kemudian si model murtad dari kewarganegaraan Amerika untuk bermigrasi ke Tanah Matahari Terbit bersama kedua anak angkatnya.

Ya, menemani si bagong yang mengejar cinta pertamanya –bleh- itu hanya sebagai kedok agar aku bisa melanjutkan studiku di negara ini.

Oh iya, ada info terkini tentang kisah cinta Jason yang tragis. Kabarnya dia baru ditinggal Garcia yang nikah dengan raja minyak asal Saudi Arabia. Jason yang patah hati, malah merilis lagu dan meniti karir menjadi penyanyi _indie_ dengan genre _folks_ , takdir memang aneh.

…

Soal studiku, aku sudah komitmen untuk tetap berada di bawah naungan bimbingan Professor Shirogane. Jadi aku tidak akan pulang ke Amerika sebelum studiku selesai. Tidak, sekalipun ayah mengundang Megan Frog untuk menari _stript*s_ , aku tidak akan mau pulang. Kalau masih mau memaksaku pulang, langakahi dulu mayat Professor Shirogane, err … lupakan.

Ngomong-omong tentang ayahku, ini kali ke-enam dia menelepon dalam setahun ini. Rekor menelepon –atau terror- ini jauh lebih sering daripada saat aku ikut _camp_ pelatihan basket dulu. Yang mana rekor menanyakan kabar ayahku mendekati titik paling minimal, alias tidak pernah telepon bahkan menyewa detektif untuk memata-matai aktivitasku saja tidak.

Rincian terror ayah sebagai berikut ; Pertama saat aku tak kunjung menampakkan muka di rapat pemegang saham, ayah langsung mengontakku.

Kedua saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang –ke Jepang- dan ayah kelimpungan mencariku.

Ketiga, saat tanggal 4 Juli bersamaan dengan hari kemerdekaan Amerika, ayah menerorku untuk ikut dalam peresmian kondominium koleganya.

Keempat sebenarnya ini bukan ayah yang menelepon melainkan Jojo, dia teriak-teriak seperti maniak kalau ayah mau gabung jadi tim sukses D*nald Teramp. Mendengar berita sedeng itu maagku kambuh seketika.

Kelima, ayah meneleponku hanya untuk memastikan siapa capres yang aku pilih.

Entah kenapa aku selalu dikejar-kejar ayah, mungkin karena anak laki-laki pertama kali ya. Bandingkan saja dengan Jojo, dia asik kuliah di jurusan teknik arsitektur pilihannya dia sendiri, tanpa intervensi dari pihak manapun.

Ayah memang terkesan lebih mementingkan koleganya yang sesama taipan kelas kakap. Tapi, tahukah kalian bahwa yang mengajakku jalan-jalan dan latihan naik sepeda roda tiga adalah ayah. Tahukah kalian kalau dulu orang yang mengenalkanku dengan basket –hingga aku membentuk aliansi streetball- adalah ayah. Yang mengajariku mengenakan pakaian necis adalah ayah. Dan yang mengajariku mengenal huruf dan angka –terutama angka- pertama kali adalah ayah.

Sedikit trivia saja, dibandingkan dengan Jojo yang saat diajari malah molor atau menggambar abstrak, aku lebih cepat dalam menangkap ilmu, hahaha. _Well,_ terutama ilmu hitung-menghitung. Seingatku ayah pertama kali mengajariku mengenal angka dengan alat peraga berupa lembaran Dollar dan koin yang dijejer, hina memang.

Bahkan saat itu ayah juga mengajariku cara memastikan mana Dollar yang asli dan mana Dollar yang palsu. Konyol dan tidak guna sebenarnya mengajarkan keterampilan seperti 'Dilihat, Diraba, Diterawaaang' pada anak usia prasekolah. Tapi biarlah semata duitan apapun, sehina apapun, senista apapun, dan sehina apapun(?) pria tua yang hampir seluruh rambutnya kini sewarna uban itu tetaplah ayahku.

…

Setelah ayah menelepon tadi pagi aku tidak bisa lagi memejamkan mataku. Akhirnya aku terjaga sampai pagi –meneruskan tugas kuliah yang mangkrak. Di saat aku meminum kopi, telepon kembali berdering. Kali ini aku tidak akan galak, masa sih Nash yang ganteng ini sampai menggertak orang.

"Halo, Gold disini."

"… _."_ Tidak ada balasan dari si penelfon.

"Haloooo?"

"… _."_ Masih tidak ada balasan dari si penelepon.

"..." Masih tak ada sahutan dari seberang telepon, dan aku mulai jengkel.

Tunggu dulu!

"Halo, kamu Jojo ya! Pasti ini kamu 'kan. Dasar ubur-ubur kamu."

 _"Brugg."_

"Jo?"

" _Iya, iya ini aku. Bawel banget sih."_

"Kamu tuh yang telepon malah ditinggal."

"Maap _Bang baru pup."_

Astaga ini bocah. " _Nape_? Ayah tadi sudah telepon abang. Kamu mau _ngapain_ hah?"

" _Idih galak_ amat _. Abang tuh yang_ ngapain _. Pulang ke USA dulu aja kenapa sih. Ayah tuh makin bawel tahu gak, gara-gara abang migrasi ke Jepang."_

"Ya _kayak_ kamu kan, Ayah _emang_ bawel baru tahu?"

"Yakali _, ayah aku, ayah abang juga. Gak sadar ya, kalo mukanya abang sama foto ayah waktu muda_ dijejerin _tuh mirip tahu. Sama-sama punya tampang begundal."_

"Oke stop. Abang capek dengerin kamu sama ayah ngoceh hari ini. Sekarang ada apaan?"

" _Ayah_ nyuruh _abang pulang, sebenarnya ayah kangen sama kamu bang, tapi gak mau_ ngaku _. Masak kemarin aku lihat ayah lagi_ ngelihatin _dan peluk-peluk foto abang yang_ gak _pake celana waktu balita sih."_

Sungguh ini adalah sebuah informasi langka yang menyejukkan kalbu, pret.

"Gitu _doang_?"

" _Sama nanyain waktu pilpres kemarin abang milih Teramp atau Kelinton."_

Sudah kuduga. " _Gue_ _merem_ waktu milih di bilik suara. Jadinya surat suara _gue gak_ sah soalnya arah coblosannya _gak_ sesuai dengan kriteria. Puas? Tenang Jason milih Teramp kok."

" _Hah, Om Jason milih Teramp! Astaga, katanya kemarin dia protes di tuiter kenapa capresnya kakek-kakek sama nenek-nenek semua. Terus dia ngetuit kalo ada capres kayak Sekarlet Johhanesburg dia baru mau milih. Ih gak jelas banget sih."_

Aku tidak mengerti padahal aku dan Jason itu seumuran, kenapa Jojo memanggil Jason dengan sebutan Om?

" _Lu_ sendiri? Milihnya samaan 'kan sama capres jagoannya ayah?"

" _Hm, sama."_

"Tuh kan bener, _emang_ anak papi kamu."

" _Maksud aku_ samaan _kayak caranya abang."_

Sedih aku Ya Gusti.

Jojo kembali bersuara, _"Bang, kapan pulangnya nih?"_

"Tahun depan."

" _Ck, lama. Ya udah aku lusa_ nyusul _abang ke Jepang ya. Sampai ketemu di sana ya Big Bro."_

"GAK USAH, KAMU TU HOBI BANGET KESASAR. IYA IYA ABANG PULANG SECEPATNYA!"

…

 **Sebuah Balada : Selesai**

…

…

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_  
Sebuah fanfiksi tentang Nash dan bapaknya, selamat hari ayah *telat dodol.

Sekaligus Emir ikut dalam euphoria menangnya Trump dalam pilpres Amrik. _Its kill man_ , lucu banget *ngakak hina*. Apa banget lah padahal beritanya udah basi entah dari kapan.

;) Jaa nee .…


	2. Epilogue

Nash masih jengkel.

Siapa yang kemarin janji mau menjemput di bandara? Adiknya?

"Ah dasar kampret."

…

 **Sebuah Balada : Epilogue**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. AU.

… **..**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

… **..**

… ***...*...**

… **..**

Pantatku rata, aku sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga kali enam puluh menit. Ruang tunggu bandara sepi, maklum sekarang sudah melewati tengah malam, sejak entahlah ... Rasa jengkelku pada Jojo muncul kembali, itu anak kemana sih? Ini adalah rekor paling lama bocah itu _ngaret._

Sekarang biar aku ceritakan isi _chat-_ ku dengan bocah satu itu.

Beberapa saat setelah dia meneleponku, ternyata dia telah memberi tahu ayah kalau aku bersedia pulang. Dalam pesan singkatnya, Jojo menyampaikan pesan ayah yang menghimbau agar aku pulang sebelum hari pelantikan presiden terpilih _USA._ Bukan ... bukan, sebenarnya bukan menghimbau tapi memaksa.

Sesungguhnya ayah menyuruhku pulang sebelum _Thanksgiving,_ namun karena alasan ini dan itu yang sebenarnya alasan yang aku buat-buat, aku tidak jadi pulang. Ya aku bilang pada ayah dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat, alasan yang sebenarnya aku menemani Jason menghadiri pernikahan mantan _gebetannya,_ Garcia. Sudah tahu juga 'kan kalau Jason ditinggal nikah karena Garcia kepincut sama raja minyak? Sudahlah tidak penting juga aku menceritakan Jason yang sedang bermuram durja, lupakan.

Ini adalah gelas kopi keempat yang aku habiskan selama aku berada di ruang tunggu bandara. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak perlu meminum kopi untuk tetap terjaga. Toh dengan kejengkelanku sekarang aku tidak mungkin ketiduran di sini.

Padahal sudah aku selalu mengabari sedari aku menutup pintu kamar, pamit ke Jason sampai jadwal pesawatku. Ingatkan aku untuk menjewer Jojo kalau dia sudah sampai.

Dan sekarang ponselku sekarat, baterai tinggal 16%, sebentar lagi pasti tewas. Kalau mau numpang _charging_ di mana ya? Mana badanku pegal-pegal, untung Jason memberikan minyak kapak sebagai bekal(?).

 **...**

 **...**

Getaran ponsel di sakuku segera aku rasakan, _incoming call._

"Halo."

" _Eh abang ... hehehe, kok telpon terus Bang. Henpon punya abang kan henpon jadul gak ada_ Airplane mode _-nya. Emang gak dimarahin sama mbak-mbak pramugari?"_

Maaf saja ya , ponsel saya sudah masa kini. Memang situ punya masalah dengan ponsel saya. Sensi _amat._

"Apanya yang ' _hehehe',_ kamu jadi jemput?"

" _Jadi lah."_

Ya Gusti ...

" _Bang serius nih. Entar kalo pesawatnya kenapa-kenapa gara-gara henpon jadul punya abang gimana?_

Tarik napas, tahan tiga hitungan, embuskan lewat mulut.

Tenang tenang. "Joanna, abang udah pulang, sudah sampai bandara. Katanya kamu mau jemput. Abang udah karatan dari empat jam yang lalu nunggu kamu loh."

" _Lah perkiraan sampainya jam 9 'kan?"_

"Iya _Neng,_ jam 9 malam bukan pagi."

Seberang telepon sepi, aku yakin Jojo pasti sedang memasang muka bebek.

" _Ih apaan, orang abang ngasih tahunya 9 A.M bukan P.M. 'kan abang yang salah bukan aku."_

"Emang gitu?"

" _..."_

"Gitu ya?"

" _Iya lah."_

"Oh."

Tidak ada pembicaraan, dan kembali sepi.

" _Bang, beneran pulang sekarang? Sekarang sudah sampai USA?"_

"Ya menurut situ. Emang siapa yang kemarin maksa nyuruh pulang? "

"' _Kan ayah yang nyuruh."_

"'Kan kamu juga yang telepon."

" _Ya elah Bang, udah malem nih. Tanggung sebentar lagi pagi. Abang 'kan emang udah biasa pulang pagi. Heran dulu biasa pulang pagi kok gak digorok sama ayah sih._ "

Di sini aku tertohok, sakit _man_. Situ jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu saya dong.

" _Bang tunggu pagi aja ya? Masak Abang tega sih nyuruh perempuan keluar malem-malem. Malu sama ayam jago dong. Jam segini mana ada ayam jago berkokok."_

"Ya ngapain juga bawa-bawa ayam."

" _Ayah mau buka restoran ayam gorang katanya."_

"Oke ... oke."

" _Bang, nanti jam 7 aku berangkat deh. Atau kalau masih mau pulang sekarang, aku bangunin ayah biar jemput kamu Bang."_

"Stop ... stop ... stop. Sudah gak usah panggil ayah."

" _Oke deh big bro. Err ... gimana kalau abang naik taksi aja."_

"Ya mana ada taksi jam segini. Yang ada tukang begal."

" _Abang maunya apa. Dijemput ayah gak mau."_

Ini anak pasti hobinya _ngancem._ Dasar anak papi.

" _Kamu juga anak papi kali Bang. Gak sadar kalo foto abang sama muka ayah ..."_

Lah kok dia tahu aku memikirkan apa, "Stop ... stop. Gak usah diterusin, Abang tahu kamu mau ngomong apa. Udah tidur sana."

" _Ye ... situ aja kali yang tidur, nanti gantengnya ilang lagi. Dari tadi siang aku udah kayak angkot ngetem di studio tahu."_

"Ha? Tugas maket?"

" _Iya."_

"Lagi."

" _Iya bawel."_

"Ya udah nanti tidur dulu. Jangan lupa kalau udah bangun jemput abangmu di bandara, jangan molor lagi. Awas kamu."

 **...**

 **...**

Disinilah aku, menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk bisa pulang ke rumah. Bukan maksud hati untuk menyusahkan adikku, karena janji adalah janji. Hei ini adikku sendiri yang memaksa untuk menjemput.

Aku tidak akan membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayah kalau kami bertemu. Telepon terakhir adalah H-1 _Thanksgiving._ Ayah ingin mengonfirmasi kepulanganku. Dan aku menjawab kalau aku berdalih belum bisa pulang. Telepon langsung diputus oleh ayah. Haruskah aku bercerita waktu itu aku juga dalam masa-masa yang sibuk. Aku harus pergi kesana-kemari mencari pembimbing.

Aku yakin ayah pasti marah. Dan aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana ayah yang marah. Karena sungguh, sekalipun ayah tak pernah marah padaku. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa motivasi ayah tetap mengirimiku ucapan selamat natal, dan menanyakan apakah aku ikut melihat kembang api tahun baru. Pun aku tak mengerti kenapa ayah masih ngotot menyuruh aku pulang. Err ... oke mungkin untuk dikenalkan pada sesama koleganya yang pendukung D*nald Teramp.

Memikirkan ayah dan keriputnya membuat mataku sedikit panas. Sedangkan memikirkan Jojo membuat aku jengkel seketika.

Satu hal yang pasti, aku sayang keluargaku. Memikirkan mereka semua membuatku sedikit mengantuk. Kelopak mataku semakin berat. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan sebelum jatuh tidur.

 **...**

 **...**

Efek dari kurang tidur itu mengerikan, ini tidak boleh dibantah. Pusing, mual dan pandanganmu seakan kabur. Oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau akan susah fokus.

Jojo memang menjemputku, tapi dengan bodohnya dia menjemput di area kedatangan domestik. Aku yakin tadi dia pasti celingak-celinguk seperti anak hilang. Setelah aku berondong dengan pertanyaan, dia mengaku baru sadar 20 menit kemudian. Tuh 'kan.

"Dibilang tidur dulu juga, kamu itu bukan _terminator._ Masih manusia itu tandanya butuh istirahat. Kecuali kalau kamu udah ngerasa bukan manusia sih."

Jojo menengok jengkel, kantung matanya sungguh mengerikan. Dia datang tergopoh-gopoh, kemudian duduk di sampingku. Karena memang aku sudah bangun sedari tadi, dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, maka aku memilih menonton berita di layar besar televisi.

Penampilan mengerikan Jojo tak ubahnya seperti gelandangan. _Hoodie_ kedodoran, jeans belel, rambut yang sepertinya belum disisir, oh dan wajah yang aku yakin belum dibasuh air.

Sambil mengunyah roti isi yang dibawakannya, aku memperhatikan wajah kusut adikku. Jurusan kuliahnya sesusah itu ya? Meskipun kadang aku iri dengannya, bisa meneruskan studi sesuai keinginannya. Meskipun aku ragu dengan keadaannya sekarang apakah adikku masih bertahan di jurusan kuliahnya.

"Jo, kamu bilang sama ayah kalau abang pulangnya hari ini?"

"Enggak kok."

Jojo melipat tangan kemudian menumpukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Nanti ada kuliah?"

"Ada, tapi sore."

"Jangan lupa tidur dulu. Muka kamu persis wajah ayah kalau kalah tender tahu gak."

"Ya udah, muka abang sama mukaku emang persis sama ayah. Tapi muka preman abang lebih mirip."

… **..**

 **...**

Akhirnya kami pulang dengan taksi.

Kalau orang melihat penampilan kami, dilihat dari jauh kami telihat kusut. Entah kenapa wajah kami terlihat mirip dengan para orang yang pagi-pagi sudah menenggak alkohol, kusut masai. Karena memang kurang tidur membuat demikian. Bahkan si supir taksi sedikit mengernyit melihat tampang dua penumpang yang memesan taksinya.

Haah, tolong jangan nilai orang dari tampilannya dong. _Please._

Setelah memasukkan tas di bagasi, aku memilih untuk duduk di samping sang supir. Aku memberi tahu alamat, taksi segera tancap gas dari tempat kejadian perkara. Sedangkan adikku duduk dan mungkin tidur di kursi belakang.

 **...**

 **...**

Hai rumah.

Memasuki gerbang, aku disambut pemandangan rumah yang tak pernah berubah sejak aku kecil. Jujur aku rindu rumah ini. Rindu saat ayah menyuruhku memotong rumbut dengan cara manual, bukan dengan gunting rumput tapi dengan gunting biasa. Lalu potongan rumput yang banyak itu kupakai untuk berguling-guling dan berakhirnya aku dengan gatal-gatal di seluruh tubuh. Rindu dengan pohon _Mapple_ yang sering aku panjati bersama adikku waktu kecil. Oh dan aku masih melihat ada layangan yang tersangkut di dahan paling tinggi. Rindu menyembunyikan rambut palsu ayah, ups.

"AYAHHHH! BANG NASH UDAH PULANG NIH!"

" _Ssst ... ssstt_ ," aku menjambak rambut Jojo, "jangan ribut kenapa sih."

"Halah, paling ayah masih belum bangun."

"Siapa bilang belum bangun, dasar kalian berandal," kata suara renta seseorang yang sungguh aku kenali sepanjang hidupku.

Aku menjawab kaku, "Eh ayah."

 **...**

 **...**

Kulihat ayah memajang keramik bermotif floral dan suluran geometris yang aku bawa dari Jepang.

"Bang ngapain beli piring. Di rumah sudah punya banyak." Adikku menyuarakan aspirasi yang sebenarnya berbunyi, _'Kok aku gak dibeliin apa-apa?'_

Aku menarik tangannya, dan menjatuhkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Entahlah mungkin semacam jimat dengan jalinan tali warna merah dan putih dengan lonceng kecil di ujungnya, dan memiliki kelopak _sakura_ dalam pres kaca. Aku membelinya di salah satu kuil di Jepang.

Di ruang makan aku dan Jojo duduk berhadapan, sedangkan ayah duduk di ujung meja. Teringat saat kami diinterogasi lantaran bermain dengan pipa air dan tak sengaja hampir menenggelamkan rumah sekaligus propertinya.

"Jadi Nash, besok ikut ayah ke _Capitol Building_ (1) ya."

"Iya iya ayah. Ayah sudah bilang berapa kali. Boleh aku tidur sekarang. Di sofa juga gak apa-apa. Lesehan juga gak apa-apa deh."

Ayah diam, dengan bahasa isyarat aku menanyakan ke Jojo, _'Ayah kenapa?'_

Sedangkan orang yang aku tanyai menggeleng heboh, _'Sungguh aku tidak tahu.'_

Kulihat ayah mengelapi kacamatanya, lalu ditenggerkan di kedua sisi telinga.

Dengan gestur bersahabat, tangan kanan ayah menepuk bahuku, "Jadi kapan studi S2 kamu selesai Nash?"

Lah jadi ayah sudah tahu?

 **...**

 **...**

 **Epilogue Sebuah Balada : Selesai**

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

(1) _Capitol Building_ : Washington DC, tempat pelantikan Presiden Donald Trump.

Nash pulang. Hahay.

Sekali lagi fanfiksi ini adalah euphoria sebiji Emirya Sherman dalam menyikapi berita inagurasi Trump di Amrik sono. Saya bukan anggota tim sukses dan bukan pendukung fanatik orang yang bersangkutan. Hanya seorang penikmat berita saja. Wkwkwkwkwk *dasar sedeng*

;) Jaa nee .…


End file.
